


Celia

by serenissima (killalla)



Category: The Order of the Stick
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalla/pseuds/serenissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/gifts).



Sylphs are spirits of the air, and are not known for their attachments – either to people, places or things. They are said to be changeable as the weather, and able to shift allegiances as swiftly as the wind. (To say nothing of being a lawyer, where having flexible loyalties is, well a basic part of the job description.)

Ceila goes where she is called, to cases, clients and situations. She works hard doing good, and her track record speaks for itself. Sure, it’s a life on the road (or in the air), but she’s an elemental, after all. It’s the perfect job. Her parents are delighted she’s finally found a decent career path.

So, when she first met them, the Order of the Stick was just another part of just another job, until one day they weren’t anymore. Something always brings her back to find them every time, and each new encounter entangles her further in the quest and in their lives.

The attraction to Roy is part of it, of course – he’s intelligent, extremely shaggable, and a genuinely nice guy. Plus, they’ve bonded though the whole death and resurrection thing. But it’s also something else. Aside from the occasional bickering and differences in alignment, and despite the fact that they are constantly in crisis, seemingly moving from one perilous situation to the next, when she finds the gang, she feels paradoxically safe around them. They’re a team, and she knows they will do their best to protect her, support her, and (usually, with some notable exceptions) also try to do the right thing.

And despite her fear of the danger and her disgust at the death and destruction that that follows them, she knows that she will answer the next time they call. Because each time she sees them, it feels like coming home.

  



End file.
